Destroyed
by eadem-puella15
Summary: Told in three different views, Siobhain, Dan, and Travis all have the perfect life, but sometimes being an overachevier can destroy you. These three teens throw away their life and go through a downhill spiral. RATED T! Enjoy and please rate and respond!
1. Siobhain's Prologue

_Siobhain Mercedes Rain _  
**It All Started**

When my friend slipped some LSD into my  
drink. I was high, hallucinating. I was so high

that nobody could even try to knock me down.  
That one sip destroyed me. The part of me

that still has the brain knows that I screwed  
up, but my idiotic, druggie, self thinks I did

the right thing. Well, if I did do the right thing  
then why am I sitting in my car, with nothing.

I am not proud about what I am about to  
resort to, but hey, nobody said this was

going to be easy. I am going to regret this  
but right now it is my only way to get

money. I have lost everything right now  
so this, isn't going to make anything better.

But let me start you off from the very beginning  
of all of this. Trust me everything will lead back to

this moment.

* * *

**Yay, that was my first attempt at something poetry-ish. I hope that maybe this will go a little bit better but right now I am just proud of myself for even doing this. Hopefully you enjoyed this little part of my story. Thanks for reading people! **


	2. Siobhain's Beginning

_Siobhain  
_**When I Was Little**

I always wanted to be perfect.  
Mommy's favorite.  
Instead I became the third favorite child.

My father never did pay attention  
to me.  
He left me when I was little and never kept in touch.

James, my step-father, was too much  
of a douchebag.  
All he did was nag on me and brag about his daughter.

Clara, my sister, was the perfect daughter:  
beautiful hair, gorgeous looks, and Mommy and Daddy's favorite.

Brandy, my step sister, was smart and had  
a good sense of humor.  
Mom even loved her more than me.

I was the rich-bitch in the neighborhood. My  
mom spoiled me before  
she met him. Now I'll be lucky to get fed.

* * *

**It Was Hard For**

Me to make friends. I moved  
at least five times already. It  
was hard for me to keep a  
steady relationship with someone.

I had one friend, Stella. She was  
goth, scene, and emo. The only  
reason I hung out with her was  
because she was like me:

friendless, lonely, and her mom  
had been sleeping around with  
the whole neighborhood. I stayed  
in that neighborhood for a while.

She committed suicide a year  
after I left. I went to her viewing.  
I didn't see her father nor mom,  
but I did see her grandparents.

She was the only friend that I  
had, but now I talk to nobody.  
I have become quite antisocial  
since the funeral. Kids at my new

school think I am mute. I barely  
talk and if I do, it's because the  
teacher calls on me and I have to  
answer I question.

* * *

**My New School**

Is a total down-grade from my  
old school. At this one, there  
are druggies everywhere. Selling  
and using the drugs in the hallway.

I sit at my own table. I sit lonely  
and tortured every day at lunch.  
People laugh at me and throw  
projectiles at me. And the worst

part was that I never went to major  
school parties. I had been invited  
at my old school, but they just used  
me as a target for rude comments.

* * *

**Jasmine Ludacris Was**

A misfit. She hung out with the stoners  
and the other completely strange people.

I had never been expected to be invited to  
her out of-nowhere party. It was Friday night

and everyone was at her place. Even the  
guy I was crushing on, Tim Radnor. I liked

him since I first saw him in the hallway. He  
had perfect dimples and the best smile.

I sat in the corner sipping my coke. Everyone  
was dancing and having a great time, until

Jasmine yelled _Okay guys, we are going to  
play a fun little game. _She smiled then some-

one walked in with a tray full of open coke bottles.  
_We are going to play a game. There are twelve people_

Everyone raced over to the tray. I was the  
only one thinking about what she was saying

_There are twelve drinks. One half is normal_  
_and the other has a little something in it. Everyone take one._

She walked over to me and insisted that  
I should take one.

_You're not afraid to try one, are you? It's not like  
you are going to die, you're just going to have fun._

Peer-pressure. I was caught between fitting in  
and being laughed at. My mind was freaking out.

* * *

**I Tried One**

At first there was nothing,  
but then a started to go off into  
my own little world. I had no clue what  
was happening, but whatever was, it was  
the best feeling I ever had in forever. I had never  
hallucinated before. I felt someone grab me by the arms  
and pull me over to a different room. At the moment  
I really didn't know who it was, but all I knew  
was that I was having the time of my life.  
Once I gained half of my brain back,  
I realized that I was on my way to  
...addiction

**

* * *

**

_**Woop, just finished one part of Siobhain's story...i feel acconplished :) Well anyways, thanks for reading and hopefully my writing will get better...  
~epically-awesome15**_


	3. Daniel's Prologue

_Daniel Seth Clemmings  
_**I First Thought**

Drugs were stupid, but  
then I was dared. After  
that I found out drugs  
where amazing, but then

I was hooked. At first it's  
amazing, until drugs take  
over your life. I knew, I was  
just too stupid to realize it.

Now I am barricaded in my  
own mind. I can't escape. I'm  
trapped. Trapped in a cycle  
of continuous drug addiction.

Help me.

* * *

_**Another story/chapter down, (unkown number) to go! Hopefully my readers, if I have any at all, are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading :)  
~epically-awesome15**_


	4. Daniel's Beginning

_Daniel  
_**I Was Known**

As the hot, too awesome for you jock. I was  
on the football and baseball team. People

bowed down to me in the hallways. _All hail  
the best sports player __of the century_, people

said. I was amazing, the thing is that my grades  
where horrendous, and teachers even loved me.

* * *

********

**My Parents**

Are the richest people  
in our neighborhood.  
They could buy Texas  
if they wanted to. I was  
also my parents only son.

I had two sisters: Megan,  
the lesbian, and Rachel,  
the slut. There was always  
competition between the  
two of them.

Once my parents found out  
that Megan was a lesbian,  
they kicked her out. I kept  
in touch with her, before  
she went crazy and started

stripping for bars in the city.  
The last time I saw her, she  
was on a one way ticket to  
Los Angeles, to peruse her  
music career. That's when she  
changed.

* * *

************

**Home Was One**

Messed up story, but school, well  
that was another. Even though People

bowed down to me, I was still labeled  
as a loser. The more popular kids at

school, had already experimented with  
drugs. Me, on the other hand, I was clean.

* * *

****************

**Well I Really Shouldn't**

Say that. I tried cigarettes  
my freshmen year. I tried it  
once and hated it. The smoke  
was too disgusting and I am  
a football player. I can't  
start losing it yet. Anyways I  
don't want to have lung cancer.

When you're popular though,  
everyone invites you to  
parties. Inappropriate, drunk,  
pot smoking parties. I was  
talking to my friends, until a  
couple of drunks stumbled  
over to me. _Hey, big shot.  
I betcha you are too scared to  
try this joint. _Tanner  
approached me with a joint.

* * *

********************

**I Didn't Know What to Do?**

Take it?  
No, the last thing you need is to be addicted.

Reject it?  
No, because then I'll be tortured about it until college.

What should I do then?  
Hey, it's your life you could save of screw up.

* * *

************************

**I Took It**

God, was it good!  
I was high. I never  
imagined that this  
stuff was so good.

God, I'm an idiot!  
I was stupid. I never  
imagined to screw  
up like this.

Good-bye smart,  
nice, Dan, hello new  
dumbass Daniel Seth.  
Sorry mom and dad  
in advance.

* * *

************************

****

_Oh, yea I finished another chapter! And guess what! I wrote this while listening to Reba McEntire! Oh, yea epic win, or at least an epic win in my opinion. Well hopefullymy fan(s) are enjoying my story because I seriously am actually enjoying writing this. Well hope you liked this (I think I already said that? Oh well!). Random FTW!  
~epically-awesome15_


	5. Travis's Prologue

_Travis Lawrence Williams  
_**One Day**

I'm in my Dad's house doing my homework,  
being the perfect little son, the next day I'm

in the town dealing drugs out to a little eight  
grader. Bad influence? Yes. I guess I get the

druggie side from my Dad's side of the family.  
Thanks Dad, for being one of the main reasons

I'm in town selling myself to random men. Thanks  
Mom, for leaving me one night at Dad's and not

coming back home. I know I'm not your perfect,  
straight, son, but you didn't have to jump off a

bridge and leave me and Dad. Next time, dumbass  
mother, take less drastic procedures and just get up

and leave without causing a major dramatic story.  
Sorry, father, though, for being gay and addicted.

Sorry, mother, for making you want to kill yourself.  
Maybe next time I'll be clean and go straight, but no

time for improvements now. I've got a few bucks  
to make, good-bye self-dignity that I had for myself.

* * *

**_Very uncomfortable writing this part for some odd reason...maybe because of the sad things about my fictional character's mother, or maybe the thought that he is now on the streets looking for jobs? I'm starting to think that it is the second reason, with a mix between the first. Wow, that was random. Well, anways, I hope you enjoyed this part of the story and the many more to come. epic win, by epically-awesome15.  
~epically-awesome15_**


	6. Travis's Beginning

_Travis  
_******My Parents**

Always did fight, but  
they both got worse  
as the years past. She  
got up and left one day.  
I remembered her yelling  
_You and that dumbass  
child of yours are worthless  
all you are is a dumb old  
man that could care less  
if I died. So see ya in hell  
bastard. _

I was in my room,  
ignoring the screaming.  
I isolated myself with  
Metallica and Nirvana.  
Even though the volume  
was on full blast, I could  
still hear them. Then my  
door slammed open. She  
had her bags packed and  
a suicidal look in her eyes.  
_Come on, son, we're  
leaving your sonofabitch  
father. So hurry up and  
pack your damn bags._My father came running  
upstairs, and yelled at her  
_First you call him, a dumb-  
ass, now you are going  
to take him with you?  
Just go kill yourself,  
cause nobody cares  
about you. Get the  
hell out of my house.  
_My mom looked him  
straight in the eye.  
For once, she said  
nothing. I was thirteen  
at the time, I was already  
having problems with  
hormones, and now  
my parents. I had  
just found out I was  
gay at the time too.

Poor Mom, shot Dad  
in the leg before she  
left with a BOOM. I  
called the cops, but by  
time they caught up  
to her car she stopped  
on the bridge and jumped  
off. We got a call at the  
hospital about her death.  
I cried. Cried, all day until  
I forgot what I was crying  
about. I blamed myself  
for the suicide. If I wasn't  
born they'd still be together.

* * *

****

**Now I'm Eighteen**

And (almost) free from being nagged on all day.  
My dad is still emotionally scared and still has a

limp in his right leg. School, on the other hand,  
is a little harder. I fantasize about the popular

guys at our school. You, know what I mean, except  
for some of you, it is usually with the opposite sex.

I was only in a seriously relationship once, but that  
was when I found out that I was gay and needed to

cover it up. Natalia Ramon was the girl I asked out.  
She was easy, if you know what I mean. She spreads

her legs open for anybody. I never did like her, but  
she was my lifeline for keeping me straight, literally.

I never kissed her because I never was attracted  
to her. She broke up with me because of it. After

that she started going out with another guy. He  
slept with her and broke up with her a day later.

* * *

**I Never Was**

Attracted to women, even  
as a tween. Men, were buff,  
hot, and dangerous. Women  
were dramatic, lazy, and not

the brightest in the box. I  
fell in love instantly with  
Kurt Cobain. He was good  
looking and dangerous.

I know he was famous  
and probably didn't know  
I existed, but hey, every-  
one has that famous crush.

* * *

****

**It Was Halloween**

And that meant I  
had to go to my Aunt  
Melanie's house. She had  
three son's: Randy, Jeb, and  
Chris. Randy was the phsyco one  
in the family. He had been to six schools,  
and got expelled from every single one. After  
he went to high school he dropped out. Now he  
deals and sells drugs. I went to Aunt Melanie's place  
and guess who was on the coffee table snorting  
crystal. If you guessed Randy, you are correct.  
He eyed me down then pulled out a gun.  
_If you tell anyone I do crystal, I'll kill  
ya. Hey, let me be generous and  
offer you some. _Gun plus Randy  
equals disaster. I had no other  
choice so I sniffed a  
line. It burned my  
nostril, but it  
felt so good  
afterward.  
Good  
bye  
life  
and  
hello,  
new  
twisted  
life.

**

* * *

**

_**And I finished another chapter at 2:40 am! I think I should have been in bed by now...Well, anyways, hope ya liked this part and I am probably going to go to bed now. Night, night, and hope you enjoyed, like always!  
~epically-awesome15**_


	7. Siobhain's Story

_Siobhain  
_**It Had Been Two Months**

Since Jasmine's party. Last week  
I went back to her place to "help  
her study" in chemistry. Instead she  
taught me how to roll up a joint and

the proper way to smoke it. She  
included in teaching me how to  
smoke it like it was just another  
cigarette. Today it was Monday

though and I was still trying to get  
over my party mood from the week-  
end. Jasmine told me to always act  
cool, especially in front of teachers

'cause if they find out that someone  
in the student body was a druggie,  
they'd be sure to stop everything,  
even if they need the authority.

* * *

**I Skipped Third Period**

Biology for a smoke. It was the first time I had  
ever done something so exhilarating, rebel-like,

and badass. Markus "Red" Stevens was in the  
parking lot, waiting for me. He was my new

boyfriend supposedly because I asked him out on  
Saturday and we made it to "third base" somehow.

I climbed in the car with him and noticed Tatiana  
Ramirez and her boyfriend, Dylan (don't know his

last name) was making out in the car. At first, I  
was absolutely disgusted, then my instinct told

me to do the same until: _Woah, please, there are  
people here. Save the sex for later, _Tatiana laughed

I didn't hear her at first, I kept kissing him, passionately.  
After a while Red stopped me. _Babe, lets save home plate_

for Friday night. Now let us enjoy this new bag of crank  
Dyaln got us. Red commented. Crank? Well this is new.

* * *

**What the Hell**

Is coke and crank?  
(Yes I have heard of it).  
How do you use it?  
(I'm guessing I am going to need another lighter).  
Is it powerfully addicting?  
(What drug substance isn't)?  
Let's hope this doesn't screw me up.  
(Sorry chic, but you are screwed up, big time).

* * *

**Tatiana Cut Me**

A line and gave me a straw.  
Everyone started inhaling it  
in their nostrils. I sat there,  
staring at them with my straw  
in my left hand. Everyone was  
done and started laughing,  
until they noticed I still had  
all six of my lines on the board.  
_Darling, are you going to snort  
it or not? If not then get out  
the car and walk back to  
school. _Tatiana demanded.  
"Well, I don't know what to  
do, that's all" I replied.  
Red wrapped his arm around  
me and rested his chin on my  
shoulder. _Just snort the lines,  
literally. _He whispered in my  
ear. I did as he said and it  
burned at first. Painful at  
first, until the crack went  
to my brain and made me  
laugh. I felt like I was in  
another world. I started  
sweating uncontrollably.

* * *

**_Haha, I haven't written anything in a long time (aka. like a few weeks). I haven't wrote anything in like FoReVeR because I have had soccer (and we lost). Now I have nothing to do on the weekends, so you are going to see a lot from me now. Anyways, hopefully you liked this and I should have the eight chapter up in like a few hours (or minutes).  
Remember, epically-awesome15 loves you :)_**


	8. Daniel's Story

_Daniel  
_**It Was Monday**

After school and I had football practice.  
Every practice I am the one who finishes

the drills first, has the fastest time in the  
mile, and the one who does knee-highs

the fastest. Today, I couldn't finish the  
mile, knee-highs were a huge challenge,

and the drills made me faint. The coaches  
carried me off the field and laid me on the

bleachers. I was out for about ten minutes,  
the ambulance was crowded around me, and

all the other sports practices that were around  
me. Embarrassment over came. The ambulance

had the hole squad around me, and all I saw  
was red and blinking lights around me.

* * *

**It Didn't Hit Me**

Til' I was on the  
gurney, to the  
hospital. I finally  
realized that if

they had to draw  
blood, they'd see  
a lot of shit flow-  
ing through my

veins. I think I  
might just be  
completely  
screwed.

* * *

**The Trip Back**

Home was hell.

Mom yelled at me.  
(She always does).

Dad cursed at me.  
(What's new)?

Rachel was proud of me.  
(That's strange. Hey, I wonder if she's a druggie)?

**

* * *

**

**Dinner Went A Little Something Like This:**

Mom: _Why are you on drugs? I thought  
we raised you to be athletic and smart.  
Don't end up like Megan! Please son,  
don't screw up just yet._

My reply: "Whatever mom!"__

Dad: _Daniel Seth Clemmings, you little  
bastard. Don't talk to your mother that  
why! You ignorant bastard, I will throw  
you out this house just like we did with_

Megan. Now straighten yourself out  
because you need to pass high school,  
get in college, and get a high paying  
job. You sonofabitch!

My reply: "I don't give a crap dad.  
Leave me the hell alone!"__

Rachel:

_So, bro…you try crystal,  
or ecstasy yet? If so, let's hang  
out more._

My reply: "Nope, but I really  
want to. Do you think you  
could hook me up big sis?"

* * *

_**Yerp, I finished this chapter :) -smiley face, epic win! Welp, thank ya for readin' my story 'bout troubled teens.  
'Memeber, epically-awesome15 loves ya (woop southern accent)!**_


	9. Travis's Story

_Travis  
_**I Snuck Out**

Late just so I  
could see my  
new boyfriend,  
Jackson. He likes  
to be called Jackie.  
we met last month at  
a gay night club, damn  
he was hot. I never saw  
someone so amazingly  
beautiful. His eyes  
were an amazing  
shade of blue,  
and green.  
His hair  
was a dark  
brown color,  
more black then  
anything. He had  
such gorgeous abs  
and such, oh gosh he  
was just the hottest  
human being I've  
ever seen in  
my short  
young,  
life.

**He Had His**

Own car, and it was a Cadillac, and  
that was the car he was going to

pick me up in. I loved his beige interior  
that made the seats more comfortable.

I heard the car turn the corner and I  
saw the headlights, shining through

the window. I shut the door quietly  
without waking my father. I ran down

the apartment steps, almost tripping  
down two flights. I ran out the doors

and to the loving arms of Jackie. His  
arms wrapped around me and held

he held me tight to his chest. I  
took in his incents of tango mango

and tropical grapefruit. He let go  
and held my hand tight. I felt a shiver

run up my spine. His grip was strong,  
protective and loving. All the things I

love about this man. He opened my  
car door and then hurried to the

driver's seat. He began to speak:  
_I hope you like fancy Italian_Jackie smiled.  
His warm smile made me melt a little inside.

restaurants. My friend, Delilah  
works there and she got us both

free food and amazing seats, just  
for the both of us. I have been waiting

for this date, forever.

**We Pulled**

Into the restaurant  
and got a beautiful  
window seat. The  
lighting was dim,

which made every-  
thing more sexual.  
Jackie laid his hand  
on my hand. He held

it close to his face.  
I just watched as  
he kissed my hand  
and stroked it against

his warm face. The  
waitress walked over,  
her ponytail swaying  
from one side to

another. She stopped  
at our table and  
began to speak.  
_"Jackie, darling, I_

haven't talked to  
you in forever. Is  
this the man I have  
been hearing so much

about?" she asked, with  
her eyes placed on me.  
Jackie laughed, and then  
also looked at me. _Yeah_

this is him. I know  
the last time I saw you  
was last month. I sat  
there awkwardly

staring at the wall,  
feeling so out of place.  
Jackie could tell he waved  
her off and ordered drinks. 

**The Car Ride Back**

To his place was romantic.  
He told me the  
depressing past he had in his  
life, and what he  
did to not think about it anymore.

He told me about his drug problems  
with pot, crack,  
and ecstasy. The only thing that  
scared me was  
that he is addicted to heroin.

He told me how much he wanted  
to quit the disgusting  
habits and be clean. I wished I  
could help, but I knew  
I couldn't, I had my own drug problem.

We both want to stop, but we  
don't  
know  
how.

* * *

_**Well, I haven't really worked on this story in a long time. Right now I have another story in the works, but it's not on fanfiction yet, but I am hoping to have it up before Christmas or New Years (probably won't).  
I hope you very much enjoyed this part of the story as I do writing it. Remember folks, epically-awesome15 loves you...depending on who you are.**_

PS. Happy Hanukkah to all of my jew friends.


	10. Siobhain

_Siobhain  
_******Tonight Was Friday**

And I had an urgent party to go to

at Jasmine's. I was in my car when

my favorite song was on the radio  
when I pulled out of the driveway.

I started singing with the lyrics.  
"He put that bottle to his head

and pulled the trigger, and finally  
drank away her memory. Life is

short but this time it was bigger  
than the strength he had to get

up off his knees. We found him  
with his face down in the pillow,

with a note that said I'll love her  
till I die. And when we buried him

beneath the willow. The angels  
sang a whiskey lullaby." I loved

the song, it reminded me of pain  
and how lost one could be, like me.

********

**There Was No**

Room at Jasmine's to move.  
A guy, young, hot and charming  
approached me. He had bags  
under his eyes and smelt like

bad BO. He began: _Hey cutie,  
__I was just wondering if you_  
_wanted to take a drive in my_  
_car to a secret place. I could_  
_show you the place were all_

_my friends have fun_. The  
straight and responsible me  
would have ran away and hid  
in the corner, but I smiled

and talked to him, Joe, trying  
to see if he was he was worthy  
of me. After three hours I  
decided to take him up on his

offer. The ride was all a blur, I could  
only rememer us laughing at stupidness.  
Joe pulled into a park and climbed out  
the car. He opened my side then we walked

to a nice spot near the tree. We  
smoked and kept on laughing  
about completely stupid things.

But what happened next…

************

**I Never Expected **

Joe to throw himself on me.  
I screamed.  
He whispered, _Just act like you enjoy it.  
_I cried.

He began to do things to me I never wanted to feel now.  
I struggled from his grip.  
He yelled, _Stop it you dirty little whore.  
_I cried.

He stopped then got up and gathered his clothes from the ground.  
I did the same, but ran.  
He threatened, _If you tell anyone I will kill you.  
_

I ran faster.

************

******________****________****____________________________________**

**________****__________**

_______

* * *

_

**_I know the lyrics/song part is random but I was listening to music when I wrote this and I was like "I love this song so much, I am going to put it in my story". Then my other me was like "What about if your viewer(s)don't like it?" Then I was like. "Shut up, it's going in the story, now shoo, shoo my youngion". (Well I didn't argue with myself like a freak, I depated).  
Welp, hope you liked this chapter.  
Sincerely,  
Epically-Awesome15_**

**PS. The song is "Whiskey Lullaby" by the amazing Brad Paisley. Just thought I'd include that.**

**________****______********________****________****____________________________________****________****______**


	11. Daniel

_Daniel  
_**I Was Grounded**

For three months. I was always  
the good kid, never got grounded,

unlike my two sisters. I wasn't  
allowed to associate with any-

body outside of school for six  
months. On the other hand,

Rachel and I were becoming close  
siblings. She showed me how to

eject ecstasy into my body and  
where to hide my stash. And

guys complain about their older  
sisters, mine is amazing. It was

Tuesday night and I had nothing  
to do, other than sit in my bed

in silence, enjoying the hallucination  
stage I was going through. Then

it hit me that I should sneak out  
and enjoy my time out on the

streets. All I needed to do what get  
from my room to my crappy car.

**After Thirty Minutes**

Of rope and falling  
on my ass, I found  
my way outside in  
my car. I began my

car and headed out  
into the bug city of  
North Philly. It had  
the bad reputation

of being the center  
of killing, druggies,  
and alcoholics. But  
all I wanted was to

get laid by some hot  
Italian blonde in the  
city. For all I discern,  
this could be the night.

**I Drove Down **

To the city and I saw people wandering  
aimlessly.

Hot women in tight dresses and see through  
shirts.

Drug dealers, selling kids a few grams of  
crack.

Teenagers abusing the fellow kids on the  
streets.

I realized that this was probably going to be my new  
home.

**As I Was Thinking,**

A hot redhead came up to my window.

I rolled the window down and smiled a nervous grin.

"Hey babe, you want a ride?" I asked.

She smiled then began: _I would like more than just a ride._

I felt things get hard, that I never felt before.

My tongue felt like it was tied.

I nodded my head and opened my passenger door.

**During the Whole Ride**

I kept taping my fingers on the steering wheel,  
hands sweating

A hot redhead sitting in the passenger's seat,  
mind spinning.

Her hand wondering my upper right thigh,  
body tingling.

The traffic light turned straight to red,  
foot twitching.

She placed her tongue on my lips,  
mouth opening.

Frisky girl began French kissing,  
tongues intertwining.

Redhead on top of my body,  
bodies touching.

**I Felt Good Like**

I was the king of the world. The redhead  
thought I was the only man in the world

with this advantage. Her little moans of  
satisfaction made me feel like I was a pro

at my first time. At the end we both sat  
up in our seats, naked and staring at each

other: _My name is Ashley Starr, but my  
real name's Charlotte Wrench. How about_

you? She asked. A laugh busted from my  
giddy smile. "Daniel Clemmings. Why the

double name?" Ashley chuckled and stared  
at the ceiling: _You real are an adolescent,_

aren't you? It's an alternative name to have  
when you're in the _business. _Ashley's talk

sounded gibberish to me. 'The business'  
what was that supposed to mean? Then

it hit me. She was a prostitute, or hooker.  
I was a dumb little teenage juvenile.

* * *

**_Hey, I'm baaack! I know you all missed me ubber much. So, I have started writing this story again because I have healed from a writers block. Well, hopefully you enjoy this chapter because you should! Back to the ole' saying.  
epically-awesome15 loves you 3_**


	12. Travis

_Travis  
_**Jackie Hit Me Up **

With a bag of his oh-so-amazing  
crack. He divided it up and lined

it up in six rows. He handed me  
a florescent green straw and we

snorted away. In the matter of  
a half hour we were rolling on

the floor laughing and snuggling.  
I looked into his blood shot eyes

then the rest was just a blur. I  
woke in his arms the next day.

* * *

**I Woke Up **

Traumatized.

Loved.

Used.

Alive.

Weakened.

Drugged.

* * *

**I Looked Over **

To the coffee table and saw the brass tin of roofies.  
I punched Jackie.

He stared at me in confusion, holding my wrist.  
I began yelling.

A cocky smile came upon his rosy pink lips.  
I cried till dawn.

Instead of staying for the day, I took myself back home.  
I hugged my bed.

* * *

**Have You Ever**

Looked in the mirror at yourself?  
Staring at the monster who has taken you over?

Cried for the first person that meant something to you?  
Being manipulated by the only person you thought wouldn't?

Thought about your past and the tragedies that were caused?  
Reliving the pain and sorrow that have overcome your life?

Noticed that the monster was taking your life?  
Destroying every little sane part left?

* * *

_**I know, boring. It took me awhile to firgure out something to happen to Travis, but trust me it will get better. So I will leave you with my not-oh-so-famous words...  
epically-awesome15 loves you! **_


End file.
